1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adsorber to adsorb materials exhausted from an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Inventors tried the following experiments in the laboratory (these are not publically known) for the improvement of exhaust emission of an engine: Disposing an oxidation catalyst in the exhaust pipe to convert exhaust material such as hydrocarbons (HC) into innocuous carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) and water (H.sub.2 O), for example. However, the above described catalyst is not activated sufficiently until exhaust temperature rises to the desired temperature, causing a problem that exhaust material is not removed. The alternative method can be one in which the catalyst is disposed in the exhaust manifold to let the exhaust gas pass through where the temperature rises immediately after startup of an engine. However, it is feared that the temperature rises so high at full engine load that the catalyst or its metallic carrier is damaged by heat. Also, additional problems occur, such as catalyst activity reduction due to the direct influence by lead (Pb), phosphorus (P), sulfur (S) or other exhausted materials, or the increase in pressure loss immediately after the exhaust from cylinders, which caused a decrease in torque, making it impossible to apply this alternative method in practical use.